Text Message
by Existence
Summary: It all started out with an innocent little message on her cell phone. Too bad that innocent text message turned into a dirty conversation. A conversation she would not soon forget, she learned, as she made her way to his hotel room. Chapter One Rewritten
1. No Regrets

A/N: First Chapter has been rewritten and I must admit, that I thoroughly enjoyed it! That's rather unusual for me but I hope you enjoy this version of the first chapter. It's much better than before. Also, I am working on the third and final chapter but I need a scenario to get them to meet up again without seeming too... planned? I don't know. I'm open for suggestion so if you have an idea, you can send me a message or leave a review and I'll consider it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Text Message**

Chapter One - No Regrets

Her phone vibrated in her purse and she glanced at her husband sitting next to her on the couch.

"Inuyasha, can you please pass me my purse?"

He looked up at her, his slurping stopping as the ramen dangled from his lips. She rolled her eyes and stood, reaching over him to grab her purse. He made a noncommittal noise and fixed his gaze back on the television.

"Who's calling you?" He grumbled between slurps of his ramen.

She grabbed her phone just as it stopped vibrating. "It's not a call… it's a text."

Inuyasha swung his feet onto the spot where she was previously sitting.

Kagome glared at him but he just shrugged. She opened it and gasped at the message.

"The place where I used to work got closed down today…" A tinge of sadness struck her features and Inuyasha looked up at her.

"So?"

She again gave him an angry glare. "I loved that place… there were so many great memories there… and the people were cool."

Inuyasha frowned at her as he recalled her last job. "You worked with a bunch of guys… and _him._"

She smirked. "_He_ is not the man I married."

Inuyasha stood as he finished his ramen, empty bowl in hand. He stepped past her and into the kitchen. "Well you were the one who told me you had dreams about him…"

She sighed. Why did he always bring up the past between them? "It was like two years ago!! And it was a dream. I have no control over my dreams!" She couldn't even recall how many times he told her that he'd dreamt of other women. There were just too many instances. His stupid double standard was always a major turnoff.

"Fine! So who sent you the message?"

Kagome blushed and brought the phone to her eyes. "_He _did…"

Inuyasha growled but didn't say anything else as he came from the kitchen, another bowl of ramen in his hands. He sat on the couch again and started to slurp noisily as he turned up the volume. She sighed and replied to message, drifting slowly to the bedroom to leave Inuyasha eating on their couch.

-What's happening to everyone who worked there?-

She pressed the numbers quickly and easily, having been an expert at text messages for a long time now. She had been married to Inuyasha for almost a year now. They'd been together for ages though. Even such, she still couldn't help the feeling of excitement course through her when she'd received the text.

She'd had a lot more fun at her old job than she'd cared to admit to Inuyasha and just talking with this man stirred up some erotic memories.

Her phone lit up at another incoming text.

~Everyone lost their jobs except the higher ranked positions. I'm being transferred to a new location. Actually, I will be in your area for a night.~

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat, but she typed in a quick response. She failed to comprehend the last statement he'd written, clearly being shocked with what happened to all the workers.

-I can't believe the boss did that. We had such fun times there.-

Kagome shifted and lay back on her mattress, positioning the pillows behind her so she could sit up comfortably while text messaging her old friend.

~A miko will never again arch her back in the coffee room.~

Kagome giggled slightly, covering her mouth to stifle it so the hanyou in the other room would not hear.

-No more ass displays in the break room.-

She was becoming bolder with every text. She would have to be careful with her husband and delete these messages before he would find them.

~The worst part about that experience was having to just sit there and watch.~

Kagome felt a shiver run through her body at the memory.

******************************************************************

"_Show me and I'll give these back to you."_

_Kagome blushed as she held her uniform against her lower half. "Why do you want to see my ass?"_

_Kouga stuck his head in the coffee room as he watched the two in the dark. "Kagome, will you just show him so we can lock up the store and go home?"_

_Kagome's blush intensified and she felt her ears go hot. His amber gaze was fixed on her and she slowly dropped her uniform to the floor and turned around. The thong she wore left nothing to the imagination and she heard his husky voice from behind her._

"_Now arch your back."_

_She did as she was told and heard the sound of a groan emanate from the figure sitting in the chair behind her. It caused a tremor to wrack her frame and she stifled a moan of her own as images of her dream came unbidden to the surface of her mind._

_Another voice startled her, "Damn… your husband gets to come home to that every night?"_

_She turned around and sunk to the ground, grabbing her clothing in the process, "KOUGA!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE!!"_

_She flashed an angry glare at the demon seated before her but he just shrugged as he tossed her the jeans she wanted to wear in her direction._

_******************************************************************_

Kagome blushed and typed back a response.

-I never said you couldn't touch…-

The phone vibrated moments after she sent her last text. This was a lot more fun than listening to her husband slurping ramen. It's not that she didn't love him, he just didn't seem to want her anymore. They hardly had sex and when they did it was very unsatisfying and it always left her yearning for more… not that he would ever oblige her either. He seemed to not even want to touch her intimately unless there was something in it for him.

What was worse was that when she wanted to buy a toy for herself, he'd found out and called her a whore. She stopped looking for one after that.

~Had I know, there would not have been any hesitation. You were… enticing.~

Kagome suppressed a moan and rubbed her thighs together. All this talk was not doing anything to soothe her frayed nerves. She hadn't had good sex since before she got married.

-How do you think I felt? Your dream could have been acted out that night.-

She smirked as she recalled a conversation they'd shared while they worked together. He had started working there shortly after she did and she always found him attractive but things never really came to light until she had her first sexual dream about him. She had been shy about it but decided to tell him and later found out that he had discussed with Kouga about a dream that he also had… a sexual dream he had about her. Which, surprisingly, he'd had before she had hers.

They discussed their dreams together, casually. It wasn't as if they had anything to worry about anyway, right? She was married and he never shown himself to be anything but noble. He wouldn't do and hadn't done anything except tease her unless she initiated it.

Her phone lit up, the vibration not going off because she'd left it open. She eagerly read the message.

~Your display in the back room did nothing to alleviate my dreams, miko… neither did your insinuation that you would let me have you had you not been married.~

Oh, so he was talking dirty now. Two could play that game. If he wanted to seduce her, she'd play his game. It was just innocent talk anyway. It wasn't as if they were ever going to see each other again.

-I would have either way… I still want to.-

~Hn.~

Kagome smirked quickly pressing buttons on her phone.

-I'm sure you already know this, but married women are the best lovers… even relentless when they're enjoying a good bout of sex.-

~Indulgence in that task would not have been difficult considering how often you and I closed together… alone.~

Kagome shook her head at his response. She could almost see his smirk and that elegantly arched eyebrow raising into his hairline. It was so like him, she had to keep from laughing out loud.

-How was I supposed to know what you wanted?-

~My request for your consent was never ambiguous… ~

Kagome blushed. He was certainly right about that. Whenever he wanted something, he was not afraid to let you know.

-But there were always people around us.-

~Excuses. You should have done it if that is what you wanted. It would have been… arousing.~

This time she couldn't keep the moan from escaping her lips. She heard the tell tale sign of her husband approaching their bedroom, half of her hoping that he'd heard her and wanted to satisfy her. But all he did was glare at her.

"If you're going to do that could you at least close the door! I don't want to hear you! I'm trying to watch TV!"

The hanyou closed the door on her, leaving her hurt and alone in the room. She angrily picked up her phone. She didn't need her husband to help her get off! Biting her lip in anticipation she typed back a response.

-There was that one time… I'm sure you remember…-

She smirked. She learned to never underestimate a man of honor. Dares were just requests and embarrassment was practically nonexistent, so when she challenged him, he did not refuse. In doing so she ended up having to retract her phone from the front of his pants… while he was still wearing them. She learned the true meaning of embarrassment that day when she 'accidentally' grabbed something other than her phone.

~Indeed. I do recall that day. It is a shame that I never did get to touch you in kind.~

Kagome let her head fall back on her pillows as her body started to heat up. She refrained from touching herself though. Her husband would hear her and that would not be nice if he came in and found out who she was talking to, especially with what they were talking about.

-I wish you had… Damn it! All this talk is frustrating me!-

~Frustrate is not the word that comes to mind. Nevertheless, I must admit to being in a similar situation. Dreams cannot convey the reality of having you arched before me.~

Kagome bit her lip. Inu-style… She closed her eyes and smiled slightly… kinky! Why didn't her husband make her feel like this? She punched in some numbers.

-Mmm. That would have felt so good.-

~Indeed.~

-So tell me… what would it be like?-

~You are fortunate that restraint has been ingrained in my nature. However, be that as it may, pain would likely be a consequence of such an event… although, I am certain that the gratification attained would outweigh the consequence.~

-A little aggressive, aren't we? I think I would have enjoyed that very much.-

~To be sure.~

Kagome closed her phone and stood up from her bed. Sticking it in her pocket, she quickly dressed and grabbed the car keys off the nightstand. Walking out to the living room, she noticed that Inuyasha had fallen asleep with the television on. His ears twitched in her direction as she grabbed her purse and headed toward the door.

"Oi, bitch! Where you going at this time of night?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "What do you care? You don't even want to sleep in the same room as me anymore, obviously."

Inuyasha sat up on the couch. "Feh! Just tell me where the fuck you're going?"

Kagome cringed at his harsh words to her. There wasn't anything sexual about this man anymore. He was just mean nowadays. She sighed and her shoulders drooped.

"I'm staying at my mother's tonight. And don't you dare call me or I'll stay there for the rest of the week."

He cringed. It was only Monday. He didn't want to do everything for himself for the rest of the week so he stayed quiet and turned back toward the television. "Feh!"

She left and walked to her car. Once inside her vehicle, she flipped open her phone.

-Do you think we would have regretted it afterwards?-

She changed her setting and set her phone to ring instead of vibrate as she started the car. She drove to her mother's as she waited for his response. It didn't take long until she pulled into the driveway, noting the emptiness of the house. She quickly unlocked the door to the house and stepped inside. It was empty and Kagome locked the door behind her, making her way up to her old room.

Her phone rang and she grabbed it quickly silencing the high pitch keening it gave off.

~Regret is not a circumstance to which I am accustomed… Therefore, no. We may have repeated the action, not regretted it.~

Kagome groaned and looked under her bed for a box. She knew what she was looking for had to be there. She carelessly threw items on her bedroom floor as she searched for it. Finally she smirked as her hands grasped the neatly wrapped object. It was still brand new as she'd never had the nerve to use it. _He'd _given it to her after he first heard of the problems she was having with Inuyasha. That was just about a year ago near when they got married. Unfortunately, she'd never opened the gift.

She opened her phone and went to her contacts menu, searching for his name. She found it and quickly highlighted it. Should she call him? She really wanted to hear his voice and maybe they could both get off with some kinky phone sex… she stared at the wrapping paper on the gift.

She pressed talk and brought the phone to her ear, cradling it between her shoulder and her head as she tore open the packaging. She blushed as she realized what it was. She already had an idea… although… She grasped the cool surface of the gift… or rather, her toy, and gauged it with her eyes. Would it fit?

She blushed again and kept the phone pressed against her ear. The ringing continued until it went to his voicemail. She sighed and hung up, not bothering to leave a message. She knew he was there, so what was the deal. She closed her eyes as she lay on her bed. Her body was still tortuously hot… She could fix that problem. She glanced at the toy.

Her phone sang its screeching melody just as her hand was coming up under her blouse. She sighed in frustration and grabbed the cell phone.

~You called?~

She stared at the phone incredulously. Why didn't he pick up? She decided to bait him.

-I couldn't keep texting… My fingers were busy.-

Her phone sung its happy tune again and she read his message. She smirked at his response.

~I trust I did not interrupt.~

Kagome smirked. He did interrupt her! Perhaps he would answer the second time around. She called him again. Voicemail. She frowned as she started to type a message.

-Shy now?-

She waited a few minutes. No response. She growled and lay back on her bed. If he was just going to tease her that was fine. She did everything for herself anyway, she didn't need _his_ help to get off; she had just wanted to _try_ something different.

Her hand started to creep up her body and she shut her eyes closed tightly as her fingers played with her hardened nipples through her shirt… and then her phone rang.

She growled as she sat up, thinking it was another text but her eyes widened as she saw her phone.

Incoming call.

She opened her phone and brought it to her ear, her nerves wracking her body.

"Hello…"

The voice on the other end of the line was quiet for a moment and she heard an audible breath through the receiver. Her body shuddered as she waited for his response.

"Do you require some assistance?"

Kagome closed her eyes as another wave of pleasure shot through her body at the sound of his voice. She didn't get to respond as he started to talk again.

"Miko… I am staying at the hotel at the edge of town and will be so only for tonight. Room 243. Regret is not an option."

There was silence and it took a moment for Kagome to realize that he'd hung up the phone. She looked at the ring on her finger, her brows knit together in worry. She fingered the gold and slipped it off, noting the indent that remained. And then she was angry. She set the jewel on her desk and walked downstairs, purse in hand. Her husband had never even gotten her a ring!! She was the one who'd bought it to begin with.

She slid into her car and started the engine, her hands gripping the wheel tighter than usual. Was really going to do this?

Turning onto the street, she sped off in the direction of the hotel.

She was.

…

She pulled into the parking lot shortly thereafter. It was not that much of a drive to get to the edge of town from where her mother lived. She hesitated in the car as she placed her keys in her purse.

No regrets.

She stepped out into the crisp night air and walked into the hotel. The gentleman at the front desk smiled at her and she returned the gesture, walking up to the counter.

"Good evening, miss. Do you need a room for the night?"

Kagome shook her head and she looked around the lobby. "I need to get to room… um…243…"

The clerk gave her a questioning look before pulling up the room in his computer, "I'm sorry miss, but there seems to be a mistake. The room is booked for a man."

"Well…" She dug in her purse for her identification card. She handed it to the man. "It's my husband who's staying here. I would just like an extra key to the room if you could please." She mentally gave herself a high five for her quick thinking. Being her brother-in-law, he had the same last name as her.

The man checked her identification card and the reservation in the computer.

"Taisho, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome nodded, he heartbeat loud in her ears. She evidently didn't expect him to really be there but, then again, Sesshoumaru always had a way of surprising her. The clerk made a duplicate of the card key and handed it to her. "Take the elevator to the second floor and just follow the signs."

She smiled in gratitude and turned down the hall where he told her where the elevators were. The small ding signaled its arrival and she stepped inside, very aware of the amount of clothing she had on. She slipped off her jacket and scarf, draping them over her arm as another ding sounded. She stepped off the elevator and looked for the room.

"Two-forty-three… two-forty-three… two" She paused when she found the room, "Here it is…"

Standing in front of the door, she fingered the key card nervously in her hands. She still had time, she could turn back. She could erase the text messages and pretend this whole thing never happened. She could fix her marriage… She faltered. Her marriage… she really did love Inuyasha and she knew that he loved her. Her shoulders drooped as she stood in front of the door, still fingering that card key in her hand. What was happening in their marriage for her to come and do something like this?

Was sex really that big of a deal?

She sighed and turned from the door. Her phone rang in the hall and she quickly grabbed it, silencing its keening tone.

~Are you incapable of opening a door, miko?~

She lifted her head to look back at the door. A dark but familiar aura flared momentarily. He was waiting for her. Slowly, still a bit unsure, she turned toward the door and placed the card key in the slot. "No regrets…" The breathy whisper escaped her lips as the light on the door turned green. She turned the handle and walked inside.

The door closed with a soft click behind her and she saw that the room was dark, and still. She could hear her own breathing a she stepped forward to place her coat and scarf on the nearest chair, her purse on the small table. She stepped out of her shoes, now highly aware that she'd never put on socks. The hard wood floor was cool against her toes. She could feel everything so clearly, it seemed her senses were heightened in anticipation. The clothes against her skin were constricting. The band that held her hair was excessively tight. Even the air in the room seemed thick… suffocating.

She blinked as her eyes began to focus in the darkness. She scanned the room. A startled gasp left her lips as she caught sight of him. Everything she remembered about him was exactly the same… except… his eyes… that look… that had never been there before. Captivated as she was, she barely noticed that she had made her way towards him, her feet carrying her soundlessly across the room. Her eyes never left his even when she drew just mere inches away from him.

"You would be careful as to whom you call 'shy'… that has always been you standpoint… Kagome."

The way he said her name caused a shiver to run down her spine and warmth to flood her veins. Eyes so familiar to what she was accustomed to… and yet… so different. They bore into hers, waiting. She would not keep him so for much longer.

"Just shut up and touch me."

He didn't waste any time. Her shirt and bra were quickly pulled up and over her head and she was pressed roughly against the wall in the small hotel room. He was flush up against her and she could feel him, all of him, quite unmistakably through the material of his trousers. She blushed at his eagerness. He wanted this just as much as she did. His lips moved over her pulse as his fingers moved down to unzip her pants.

She was flipped around mercilessly and she felt him come up behind her. Slowly, almost teasingly, his fingers hooked into the waist of her jeans, pulling them down inch by inch. Hands caressing her backside in the process, she felt blood rush into her cheeks. His hands coaxed her legs to step out of the material and it was carelessly thrown across the room. She pressed her brow against the wall and closed her eyes.

He was behind her again. Hands, strong, but gentle, pulled her hair free of its tie. Her dark locks fell smoothly around her shoulders.

He was moving too slow. Biting her lip, nervously, she pressed her body back against him.

A small cry of surprise left her lips and she found herself trying to regain her equilibrium as her hands grasped something soft. Bent over, and shaking, she realized that he'd positioned them at the foot of the bed. The sound of a zipper made its way to her ears and she turned her head back to look at him. He pushed her forward until she was on her hands and knees on the bed, backside displayed before him.

His eyes flashed red, the scent of her arousal causing a shudder to work down his spine. He brought his hands to her calves, and stroked up the back of her thighs.

Kagome let loose a groan of agitation as the ache intensified. She shifted her body towards his fingertips that were just shy of where they needed to be. She shuddered as she felt the chill air drift over her wet flesh.

"Arch."

She recalled the familiar command and did as he asked her. He growled at the sight of her. His hands found their way to her hips, his claws pressing into the skin but not hard enough to break it. Positioning himself at her core, he leaned slightly over her, bringing his lips to her ear.

"No regrets. Agreed?"

She felt his breath tickle her ear as his length teased her entrance. She nodded and rolled her hips back.

…

Kagome gasped and stiffened slightly. She felt herself stretch to accommodate his girth. He lay still for only a moment before starting to slide sinuously within her. It was slow at first and she greatly appreciated his patience as she moved with him, guiding his speed. She winced slightly as he moved deeper within her still. It was only after he heard a low moan of satisfaction from her that his movements increased in speed.

The sound of heavy panting and the quick, even forceful, sounds of flesh slapping flesh seeming to roar in the otherwise quiet room. They didn't stop, couldn't stop. They didn't want to. She found herself clutching the comforter, teeth biting into her lower lip as she tried to keep herself from screaming. The longer she held out, the better it would feel. But this was not Inuyasha and she soon found herself crying out softly as a wave of pleasure rolled through her body. She felt her body grip his length so tightly that it was even difficult for him to move within her but he didn't stop and it prolonged her pleasure further than she'd ever felt ever before.

She heard him growl as his movements became more forceful, less fluid and jerkier. He was extremely brutal; his hand made their way into her hair and pulled, making her back bow further under the pressure of his pull. It was erotica that she'd never experienced before and she took pleasure in everything he taught her body. She felt a tremor wrack her frame, gasping at the familiar feeling. She wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. Spots of white danced before her eyes.

His hands traced her waist searching and then… She jerked at the added sensation, a startled cry wrenching from her throat. His finger tapped again, sharply, at her nub.

She bit her lip hard to stifle a cry, distantly realizing that she had drawn blood from the damaged appendage to keep quiet. Both stimuli had her panting, soft cries occasionally echoing in the room. Sweat rolled down her spine and the muscles in her legs stomach contracted as something deep within her started to coil. Sesshoumaru leaned forward over her, his hand leaving her hair to press firmly on hers, as she gripped the comforter like a lifeline.

And then she went rigid, her eyes shut tightly and she threw her head back, body arching to pull him deeper inside. Lights burst and danced before her closed lids. Her mouth parted in a silent cry and then she felt him tense behind her, her grip on him too strong, too tight to allow him further passage within her. A feral growl ripped through the room as he too went rigid.

…

Her arms gave out and she collapsed on the bed, breathing heavy as her muscles twitched in spasms of orgasmic bliss. The feeling smoothly dulled to a comfortable pulse through her, periodically causing subtle shudders throughout her limbs. She felt him on the bed behind her, his breathing also harsh and ragged. A delightful purr resonated in the room and she briefly entertained the thought that it was actually coming from him. She yawned, the toll of their actions lying heavy on her and she happily gave way to sleep off her exhaustion.

She never felt the man curl up behind her and she never felt the way he placed the blanket over the both of them to keep away the chill. Never did she feel the kiss he placed on her shoulder nor see the smirk that graced his lips thereafter. And never did she feel the security that came with his embrace as his arms drew her close to himself as he, too, gave in to exhaustion.

…

She woke up early the next morning. She was still lying naked in the hotel room on its deliciously comfortable bed. She yawned and stretched, hearing the bones in her back pop in protest. Light streamed slightly through the closed curtains and she made out the room more clearly. She could hear the shower going in the bathroom.

That wonderful sore feeling that she hadn't felt in such a long time crept up on her as she stood. She felt more relaxed than she had in years. She calmly dressed and gathered her things. She left the extra card key on the table, a place she knew he'd find it and quietly left the room.

…

I was not a long drive to her mother's house. When she arrived, the house was still quiet and she supposed that they must have stayed at a relative's house for the night. She showered and found some of her old clothes to wear. The others she'd been wearing definitely needed a good washing so after loading the clothes into the washer, she made her way to the kitchen. Her purse was lying on the counter where she'd left it. She sighed and looked into the fridge.

A high-pitch keening noise startled her and she bumped her head in the fridge. Scowling, she dug in her purse for her phone. She opened it up and smirked.

Incoming text.

~Did you get what you that for which you came?~

She smiled and typed in her response.

-It was… adequate.-

~Hn.~

She laughed lightly at his response. And blushed as she began to respond.

-I'm just kidding… it was more than what I expected.-

~I must divulge that the feeling is mutual, miko.~

She grinned in embarrassment, thankful that no one was around to see her flush appearance.

~Our agreement… regrets?~

She gave a sad sort of smile and typed.

-Never.-

She never received another message that day and the smile she had never faded.

A/N: What do you think? Better? Let me know! Thanks!


	2. Tell Me, Miko

A/N: Alright, everybody asked for it so I made another chapter. There will be one more after this one and that's it! Personally, I think it was good as a one-shot and you're more than welcome to just leave it at that but... well just read it and you'll see what I mean. I might repost the first chapter. I have will be altering a few things, nothing major so it won't be entirely necessary to re-read it unless that's what you really want to do!

Chapter Two – Tell Me Miko

One Year Later

Kagome ran down the city streets in her best pair of heels. She cursed as she glanced up at the nearest shop clock and realized that she would not make her interview if she didn't speed it up. Throwing her coffee in the nearest trashcan and fisting her small purse in her hand, she sprinted in the direction of the building where she was applying for a new job.

Skirt flaring and hair flapping in the wind, she slammed open the glass door and ran towards the elevator.

It was starting to close… She let out a startled yelp and reached her hand out to catch the quickly closing doors of the evil elevator…

Ding!

She stopped, wheezing as the lights above flashed for the floors being visited by the evil, claustrophobic elevator.

Ding!

She quickly turned around to face the second elevator, immediately relieved at the turn of events in her favor… and then…

"I can't believe I got the job! They told me to start Monday! This is so exciting! They told me that someone never showed up and out of everybody there, I was the best! This is so…"

Kagome watched as the girl exited the elevator talking excitedly on her phone. She followed her with her eyes as the girls excited chatter continued as she left the building.

Dejected and highly upset, she turned and walked slowly out of the building, cursing under her breath at how much her feet hurt.

She groaned and turned to walk home, hoping that something good would happen soon.

Sighing, the continued her trek, muttering a few inaudible words under her breath, "I need to get laid… it's been way too long."

…

"Inuyasha, I told you how important this was to me!"

Kagome painfully removed her brand new heels and frowned at how… damaged they looked. Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head. He was just buttoning his shirt and getting ready to go to work. "Kagome, it's not my fault. You know how sensitive my ears are to your alarms! I had to throw it away!"

Placing her hands on her hips she rounded on her husband and watched him continue to get dressed.

"This is not about my alarm and you know it! This happens every time I have an interview… why don't you want me to have a job! I can't always be dependant on you! I've got a degree now!"

Inuyasha grabbed his suit jacket and turned to his wife. "Listen, we'll talk when I get back from work! But I can't be late!"

Kagome blocked the door, pressing her back against it. "You listen to me!"

She took her hair out her messy bun, letting her raven locks tumble down and bounce across her shoulders. "I know how you can make this up to me…" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest.

"Kagome… I…" He shook his hand out of her grip and stepped back.

She stepped closer to him. "Inuyasha, please! I need you! You've never been late, I'm sure they won't get mad at you!"

She looked up at him, only to find the curtains to the front porch flapping in the wind.

Her brows furrowed as she held back a cry of heartache.

She grabbed her purse and turned to leave the house, only one thought echoing in her mind.

_Why don't you love me?_

…

A Year and A Half Later

Kagome looked up from her desk as a nurse knocked on her office door.

"Come in."  
The nurse stepped inside with a worried look on his face, "Doctor Higurashi, I think you need to look at this."

Kagome nodded as she quickly stood and followed the nurse down the hall towards the ER. As they began to step through the double doors Kagome worriedly looked at the young nurse boy.

"Is it one of the childre-"

"SURPRISE!!!!"

Kagome jumped three feet back, her face as white as a sheet. The children in front of her started to giggle as her newest patient scurried up to her.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome-san!"

Kagome slowly smiled and kneeled down to face the young girl. She grinned and opened her arms out as all the rest of the children ran towards her. How could she have forgotten her own birthday!

"Thank you, Rin-chan, Shippou-chan and everyone! This is my best birthday ever!" She looked up at the nurse who was smiling sheepishly at her.

"Don't blame me, it was their idea!"

Kagome smirked and laughed as the kids brought out a cake with enough candles to cause a smoke alarm, "Kami! Am I THAT old?"

The kids just giggled. She had just turned 24.

…

Kagome finally settled all the children back into their rooms after their sugar high. She was just putting Rin to bed when the little girl tugged on her shirtsleeve.

"Kagome-san, I know I've only been here for a few days now, but my father is coming to get me real soon."

Kagome smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. She ran her fingers through her soft brown hair. Rin was a lucky girl to have so quickly gotten over her illness. She's come in with pneumonia but with Kagome's miko skills, it was easily taken care of. Her other patients were not so easily fixed.

"That's wonderful Rin-chan! When is he going to be coming by?"

Rin giggled as her eyes darted past Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome stiffened as a familiar aura tingled in the back of her mind. Vivid images flashed through her mind of a memory she thought she'd buried.

"It seems we meet again, miko."

Rin sat up, her eyes filled with glee, "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome closed her eyes.

Oh Kami…

…

"So Rin is your daughter?"

Kagome poured herself a cup of coffee and offered some to Sesshoumaru. He refused so she just leaned back against the front of her desk, taking a small sip.

Sesshoumaru watched her, a smirk gracing his features all the while. "Rin is human, as you know."

Kagome set down her cup of coffee and crossed her arms across her chest, "Are you telling me that you have taken in a human girl?"

Sesshoumaru closed the door of her office, not that it was necessary. It was late as Kagome had usually opted to take over the night shifts. It was not usually busy in this wing of the hospital at this time of night. Sesshoumaru sat down in one of the chairs facing Kagome's desk. "Rin is…"

He paused. Not really sure what to call the girl in relation to himself.

Kagome chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, whatever she is, she has taken to you rather fondly, as I'm sure her mother has."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Rin was adopted."

Kagome blushed, "Oh… I see."

Sesshoumaru caught glimpse of her left hand as he settled himself comfortably in one of her office chairs. "What has become of your husband, Doctor Higurashi?"

Kagome sighed. She had stopped wearing her ring and going by her married name, "Inuyasha is fine. He's probably at home, doing… kami knows what." She turned and placed her hands on her desk, head hung low. Her shoulders stiffened with the way this conversation had turned.

Sesshoumaru stood, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I did not intend to pry."

Kagome chuckled, the sound coming out dry and hollow. She turned back around to face him. "Don't worry, it's not like it's a secret."

Sesshoumaru moved his fingers slowly from her shoulder to her neck.

She made to move back at the contact, but soon realized that she was already pressed back against her own desk.

Sesshoumaru paused, his eyes making a passing glance at hers. His other hand made small work of the buttons on her blazer and soon it was discarded. Her breath hitched as he started on the buttons of her blouse, near her throat.

"Wait…"

Sesshoumaru stopped. "Miko, there is something that I must know."

Kagome cast her eyes sidelong. "It's not there."

Sesshoumaru scowled, "Show me."

Kagome sighed, "Sesshoumaru-"  
He cut her off with just a curt glance.

She frowned but easily undid the few buttons of her blouse, just enough for it to slip down her shoulders. Sesshoumaru used his fingers to softly grasp her chin and tilt her head to the side. The soft, creamy skin was undamaged. She bore no mark.

Kagome quickly brought the blouse back up over her shoulders, stepping sidelong so she could move out of his reach, "Do you often find yourself checking married human females for mating marks?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, a mischievous glint sparking in his eyes. "Come now, Doctor. You are no ordinary human woman, or must I remind you?"

Kagome crossed her arms in front of her as she cast her gaze toward him, "You're daughter will be released in the morning. Unless you have further business regarding her health, I must ask that you please leave me to my work." She turned and settled herself in her office chair, giving herself a nice desk to keep the distance between herself and her guest. She opened her laptop and started to go through some of her patient files.

"Miko-"

"Taisho-san," Kagome cut in, keeping her eyes focused on her computer screen, "I would prefer it if you would address me as Doctor."

Sesshoumaru slowly closed her laptop keeping his eyes on her until she finally relented and brought her angry gaze to him. He noticed the spike in her scent of apprehension. "Miko, I must remind you that you and I have unfinished business."

A quick memory resurfaced in Kagome's mind and she closed her eyes, willing her mind to clear itself, lest she fall victim to her fleshly desires. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Taisho-san, my memory has not been dulled-"

"Of that I have no doubt…" He smirked when he saw her cheeks redden slightly before he continued, "I would like to remind you of our agreement."

She furrowed her brows in confusion, "Our agreement?"

She watched him as he slowly made himself around her desk to come up behind her chair. He slowly placed his hands on her shoulders. The warmth that seeped into her caused her body to shiver in response. "I am quite certain you remember our agreement."

No regrets…

She gasped, her blue eyes glazing over at the unbidden memory. "Yes, I remember…" Her whisper came out subtle, muted.

"How long has it been?" His hands began to gently massage the muscles in her neck.

Her head rolled forward and her eyes drifted shut. "Two and half years…"

"I don't mean since us."

She paused, almost seaming weary, "I know what you meant…"

He paused, somewhat disbelieving though he could sense no deception in that statement.

Kagome sighed and took his slight pause as an opportunity to rise from her desk and perhaps put some distance between them once again. She felt her body heating up already and was not quite sure if she was comfortable with the direction this conversation had turned.

"Taisho-san, although my personal life is rather fascinating to you, I do believe you are mistaken. Our business has long since been finished."

Sesshoumaru watched her as she made her way back around to the other side of her desk. She seemed to be almost avoiding him. He smirked as her words rang in his ears.

"Hn," Tracing her steps, he came up in front of her, "Lying is not an element that becomes you, miko."

She frowned at his proximity. Evidently he was not getting the point. "Must I remind you that I am still on duty?"

Again she stepped back but he continued to follow until she felt the wall at her back. His eyes bore down into hers until she forced herself to look away. She brought her hands up and placed them on his chest, needing something, _anything_, between them, "Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru smirked. Perfect. "You have broken our agreement, doctor."

She closed her eyes but even that couldn't keep the images from flooding her mind.

_No regrets…_

She felt his move back from her and breathed a sigh in relief. At least he'd given her some space, but his words kept repeating in her head. The bastard was right. It wasn't too long after that night that she felt utterly despicable for doing what she had done. At the time, things were still fixable with Inuyasha and she hadn't even tried. Perhaps that's why she still stayed in her loveless marriage. She hadn't even touched herself since her night with Sesshoumaru. She felt like she was betraying her husband. Guilt was a terrible thing… and it was slowly tainting her pure spirit and she wasn't even aware of it.

"Look Sesshoumaru, I don't have time for this!" She opened her eyes only to find that the room was now dark. Her anger rose and she glared at her visitor. "Just what are you trying to pull here? I'm not some horny little girl anymore-"

"No, just a wife that even a dog will not touch."

It was eerily silent for several moments.

Kagome closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She felt as if she'd been slapped. Taking a shallow breath, she looked up at the taiyoukai, her eyes fierce, "I see," She paused and leisurely made her way to the taiyoukai her anger rising with each step. She stopped when she was directly in front of him and she kept her eyes low, "So you day a dog won't touch me?" She looked up, her blue eyes hard and angry, defiant. And then quietly, ever so subtly though the meaning behind her words was not lost, "Nothing ever stopped _you."_

…

A strangled cry rang down the dark corridor of the hospital. The sound of something breaking followed a loud thud echoed in the otherwise quiet halls.

An angry cry was soon followed by one of indignation. Kagome tried to strike at the demon lord but her hands were soon bound in one of his own, held captive above her head as he pinned her against a wall in her own office.

"You asshole! Why the hell are you here?" Kagome lunged out to bite at him but the action only served to make him push more firmly against her. She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax.

He had entwined himself between her thighs, her legs bent up on either side of his waist. Her skirt had ridden up almost to the point of indecency considering their position didn't leave much for modesty.

Sesshoumaru brought his free hand to her chin, forcing her head up so her could watch her. The action caused her head to harshly press back against the wall and the clip in her hair snapped, falling with a small clatter to the floor. Her raven locks fell loosely around her shoulders. Her body vibrated with pure energy, clashing with his own and causing small rivulets of light to dance in the dark room. Her chest heaved with each breath and her blue eyes flashed with grief.

Kagome felt powerless. She felt used and dirty. Intellectually she knew that she was strong, attractive, and quite capable of taking care of herself. She'd done so for the past few years already, but she couldn't help but long for someone to… to…

Kagome uttered a desperate cry as she tried to shake her desires from her mind. She was self-sufficient and she could stay that way, she didn't need such pathetic abstract things like affection, or desire… or love… Her chin was grasped in the taiyoukai's clutch, forcing her head up but she refused to meet his eyes; instead she traced the contours of his face. She traced the jagged stripes on his cheeks that defined his cheekbones to the smooth curvature of his jaw line and finally the curl of his lip as he glared at her.

And suddenly she stopped struggling and drew in a ragged breath as she gazed at his mouth. And his words rang distantly in her ears, "Tell me, miko…"

Her heartbeat increased and her body grew hot as a long forgotten feeling edged its way to her core. Her mouth ran dry and her eyelids drooped as her body began to pulse. She gazed at his lips and answered him in a breathy whisper, "Tell you what?"

Sesshoumaru inhaled her heady scent. He watched her quietly; his lips seemed to draw her gaze and invoke that deeply hidden passion that he had only been privy to once before. And a question fell from his lips, "How long has it been…"

He brought his face close to hers and let her captive hands go free. She grasped his shoulders, no longer pushing away, but neither pulling him forward.

Kagome lifted her gaze from his lips to his eyes clearly displaying the sorrow and regret she felt. Her blue depths showed the pain of refused release, the constant craving. She did yearn despite how much she tried to tell herself otherwise. She needed something, _anything_, and all these years without it was making her cold and empty. Even now, she seemed only a remnant of what she used to be.

Kagome brought her gaze back down to his lips, her own so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath mingling with hers. "How long for what?"

Her whispered response almost drove him forward but he kept his distance, however slight it was so that he could answer, "A kiss?"

A small cry of desire left her throat and her eyes slid closed. She leaned forward barely brushing her lips against his, "I can't remember anymore…"

A kiss… something so simple and chaste… this one little touch between lips would complicate things so much more… And yet, she desperately yearned for this simple pleasure they'd never indulged in. To taste from his lips… it seemed almost forbidden.

"Sesshoumaru…" Her voice was subdued; she did not think he would catch the meaning behind the one word, her plea for him. She anxiously hoped that he would.

Sesshoumaru watched as she opened her eyes once more to meet his. Her brow was furrowed and her body was wrapped tightly around him. This was not like last time. This was not crude and rough. This was not brought about by wanton lust. Her desire was merited despite his provocation and he could feel his own selfish wishes ebb way with her honest request. Perhaps just once he would indulge in something that was not his own desire… or at least that's what he told himself. He watched her once more. She had blossomed quite beautifully although he was surprised at how easy it was to wilt this lovely flower. He would not be the one to do so and for that reason… he was much obliged to fulfill her request…

…

Soft.

…

Slow.

…

Almost Innocent. Almost.

She moaned softly at the tender touch.

Her fingers clutched at his shoulders and drew him forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kept pulling him closer, needing him closer to her. So long had it been since she'd felt the passion summoned from such a simple action.

It was as though a blaze had erupted within her and she knew, vaguely, that he could probably scent the effect it was having on her. A rosy hue glowed on her cheeks and quickly spread over the bridge of her nose with that little tidbit of knowledge but she refused to break the contact.

Slowly, even reluctantly, his lips left hers and began to trail a shy path from her jaw to her collarbone. Her chest heaved as he made his way to her bosom. She shut her eyes tightly drawing her bottom lip between her teeth.

Torturous man that this was!

This superb specimen of a youkai was wreaking havoc on her hormones. His hands had somehow managed to work loose the buttons on her blouse and soon she was arching her back as he slowly dragged the fabric from her shoulders and off her arms. The material landed soundlessly on the floor beneath them.

She moaned as his claws gently traced patterns on her stomach before his palms softly grasped her waist.

"Kagome…" The husky tone in his voice belied his usual constraint and she distantly realized that she was no longer the only one lost to her natural instincts. Her body bucked involuntarily at the sensual tone.

Kagome gasped as she was quickly transferred from the wall to her desk. The random pieces that covered its surface were quickly scattered. She made to protest but her lips were promptly taken by his as his hands came up beneath her skirt.

A small cry pierced the silence.

…

Her fingers clutched at his shirt and she drew him closer, her thighs tightly clutching his waist to keep him still. His lips were on her neck and her head lay back. She hadn't even realized that he could move so quickly. He pushed forward slightly, wrenching another cry from her throat.

"Kami…" She shuddered and gasped, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as he continued to plant reassuring kisses along her neck and jaw line. She didn't remember it feeling that good… although it had been two and a half years.

She brought her head forward, gently resting her brow against his. Her eyes were tightly shut as she tried to adjust to his girth.

"Relax, miko…" He gently laid her down on the desk, groaning as the gesture planted him deeper within the woman beneath him.

She arched as she felt him slide completely within her, her lips parting to draw in a quick gasp. This time was definitely different from the last. He was being gentle but… Kami it never felt this way before… A sweat had broken on her brow due to the strain she held to keep from crying out at the intrusion.

He was nuzzling her now. She let go the breath she had been holding and began to breathe slowly, forcing her body to relax. Opening her eyes, she blinked rapidly to focus in the darkness. He was watching her, those once golden eyes now tinted with a red streak. Her hands softened their grip on his shirt as she started to relax beneath his weight.

And then he moved.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as her body instinctively followed the rhythm his hips set forth. She couldn't keep silent any longer, her embarrassment long forgotten in the rush of sensation. Cries and moans of passion echoed down the corridors. It was all she could do to keep from screaming.

He still moved slowly, gently pushing as he planted delicate kisses on her neck. Her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and it was not long before she was urging him to move faster.

His name fell like a mantra from her lips as she met him thrust for thrust. Pleasure wracked her frame. She didn't want him to ever stop but all too soon, her sharp cries became desperate when she felt her muscles start to stiffen. Distantly the sound of low growls and groans registered in her ears and shortly afterward she felt him push harder, deeper… faster.

She blinked unseeingly and panted for air. Colors danced in front of her eyes; she gasped as the first wave hit her full force. Rapidly it seeped through every inch of her body, curling her toes and arching her back. But he didn't stop. Another wave, gentler spread through her and she moaned, biting her lip as her eyes rolled back. But again he didn't stop.

She moved rapidly in time with him her hands now clutching his forearms planted on either side of her waist. And a feeling very distant crept up on her, coiling tightly in her stomach.

Sesshoumaru felt her muscles stiffen. A flush of red bridged over her nose and over her cheeks. Her eyes shut tightly and her lips parted with her every breath. Her thighs clutched at his waist drawing him closer and her head fell back exposing the creamy expanse of her neck. Sesshoumaru groaned at the invitation. Leaning down, he steadied her with one hand on her waist using the other to keep himself above her. He nipped at the flesh before gently grazing his teeth across it.

She jerked beneath him her muscles tightening even more. Nipping at the flesh again, her head rolled to the side instinctively giving him leave to do as he pleased. He groaned as his control started to ebb. Barely keeping his restraint intact, he slowed down his movement and then stopped. He tried to draw back but she let loose a cry of indignation. Her thighs tightened round him and her arms went round his shoulders.

"Please don't…" Her blue eyes met with his and she gasped. His brows furrowed above his almost crimson gaze. He panted above her, an occasional tremor wracking his otherwise solid frame. Wild and untamed, she watched as he tried to regain his control. He tried to draw back again but she clung to him pulling him deeper within her. She moaned slightly and placed her forehead against his, "Sesshoumaru, please…"

She bucked softly against him pulling a groan from the youkai, "Kagome…"

She didn't know what she was asking of him. She bucked again, gently coaxing him to continue. His resistance was waning and he pushed forward with a growl, resuming a quick and steady rhythm once again. His lips crashed on hers and soon he was driving forcefully into her. Nudging her head to the side he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Keeping a tight reign on his instincts, he resolved to bring the girl beneath him to completion. It was not long before she was again tightening around him, panting as his name fell off her lips.

Close… Focusing on the feeling of him inside her she drew her eyes closed tightly. She felt the muscles in his back stiffen and he jerked roughly. Her body arched, her lower back leaving the flat pane of her desk. She heard a snarl just before his body went rigid above her and her lips soon parted in a silent cry of ecstasy.

…

The sound of something cracking was soon followed by harsh and ragged breathing, both sounds resonating down the hospital corridor. Kagome trembled while she regained her breath. Her throat was hoarse but her body felt languid. Her lover slowly began to loose his muscles, a shudder rolling through him every now and again. A splintering noise gained her attention and she looked above her to where his hand lay. Small pieces of wood soundlessly fell to the floor. She noted distantly that she would have to buy a new desk but at the moment, she really could care less. Yawning, she leisurely wrapped her thighs around the demon who still lay quite comfortably between them. She finally felt his body relax before a final shudder wracked his frame. She had never seen him like this before.

Sesshoumaru slowly drew back, his eyes now returning to their golden hue. He watched the Kagome shiver at his lack of bodily warmth but other than a steady tremble in her limbs she was still. Kagome yawned as her eyelids drooped, "I'm still on duty…" Her voice came out low and husky.

Sesshoumaru slowly adjusted his manner of dress before picking up the exhausted miko. She didn't fight him, just rested her head on his shoulder. He laid them down on the futon that was on the far end of her office, keeping the miko close to himself.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Hn?"

Kagome tried to fight off exhaustion if only to stay longer within his grasp, "Will you still be here in the morning?"

Sesshoumaru cracked an eye open to look at the girl. Half dressed and tucked within his arms, she still wrestled with her own fatigue. Something stirred within him but he quickly tamped down the feeling. Noticing a throw at the edge of the futon, he grasped it and gently nestled it over the weary miko.

"Rest."

Yawning again, Kagome made to protest but a quick growl hushed her.

"Rest."

Kagome sighed and clutched gently at his shirt as her eyelids drooped to a close. She felt a gentle weight press on her lips and she absently responded, fondly returning the tender caress before giving in to her fatigue.

…

A quiet knocking sounded softly in Kagome's ears. A low growl followed the sound and Kagome felt his arms tighten slightly around her frame. The knocking sounded again and a woman's voice sounded outside her door.

"Kagome-chan?"

"One moment, Sango-chan…" Her voice was thick with sleep and she gently unwrapped herself from the taiyoukai's embrace. Glancing at her wall clock she saw it was still early, five a.m. to be precise. Her shift just ended.

A low growl caught her attention and looking down at her companion, she saw he was awake and quite alert.

"Kagome-chan, is everything ok?" The door to her office creaked open and Kagome gasped.

A feminine squeal announced that she was found out.

Kagome groaned as the girl quickly apologized and closed the door to her office. Footsteps retreating down the hallway alerted her that she was probably not going to be bothered again… So much for her morning routine.

She swung her legs over the edge of the futon and winced slightly. She was unsure how to feel at that moment. Standing on her feet made her wince again as her lower back protested the motion. Her legs still felt like noodles but she slowly picked up some of her discarded clothing, noting that she could not find her underwear. Well… she was definitely not going to ask him what he did with them.

When she was fully dressed, save her underwear of course, she turned to face her companion. He had moved into a sitting position and just watched her. His expression belied nothing.

Except, he looked a little smug.

Kagome arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. Leaning back against her desk, she winced again in discomfort.

"Are you missing something, miko?"

Kagome blushed and bit her lip. Well… she didn't actually _need_ her underwear, per say… She averted her gaze… and saw her computer lying in a broken heap on the floor… grimacing slightly she drew her gaze further back… and saw a very obvious chunk of her desk missing… Well… she could certainly not deny that he was a passionate lover, if nothing else.

Sesshoumaru stood and walked forward toward her, "I will replace the desk and the computer… and your panties."

Kagome flushed and felt heat rise within her. She turned her head to make a smart remark but her breath caught in her throat at his proximity. She was already leaned back against her desk so with no room to move he came up in front of her. His hand slowly snaked its way around her waist, the other tangling in her hair.

Kagome let her head fall back and her eyes close. She grasped the edge of her desk as his lips left trails upon her throat and jaw. She drew in a shaky breath and that brief parting of her lips gave him invitation to capture hers with his.

He drew back but she leaned forward again capturing his lips in a parting embrace. It seemed to end all too soon.

Reluctantly, they parted and she heard him whisper something so familiar in her ear, "Tell me miko…"

Her blue eyes opened and met the golden hue of his.

"Tell you what?" She replied in a breathless tone.

He drew back, his once lustful air now returning to its usual stoicism. He turned and walked to the door of her office pausing briefly to look back at her, "How long will it be?"

Kagome cast her gaze sidelong. She heard the door creak open and she looked up. She caught his gaze briefly and a pang sprouted in her chest. How long would it be until she saw him again? How long would it be until she stopped living like this? Sorrow and pain emanated from her but she kept her resolve as she watched him close the door quietly behind him.

Bringing her bottom lip between her teeth, she bit down hard to distract herself from the pain she felt within. Her eyes blurred and she shook her head, fisting her hands at her side. She had done this once before with him… so why did it hurt so badly this time?

A soft knock came from her door and she quietly allowed her guest to enter. Kagome looked up at the girl and seeing that it was a friend, did not hold back. Kagome fell in a broken heap on the floor and began to sob quietly. Sango quickly rushed forward and gathered the younger girl into her arms, holding her and whispering comforts as her shoulder soon became soggy with tears.

…

Six Months Later

Pain.

It was not the reaction she had expected. Anger, yes. Shock, maybe. But sorrow, pain, hurt… no. Those were feelings that she had not expected from him. Kagome stopped packing and looked at the man.

He had thrown the divorce papers on her bed but had yet to say anything. Kagome sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"Are you really surprised?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head and his hands fisted at his sides. He still said nothing.

Kagome stood and took the papers off her bed, handing them back to the hanyou, "Just sign them…"

Kagome's voice wavered as she placed the papers back into Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and quickly drew her forward.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha held her tightly and she returned the embrace. "I'm sorry…"  
Kagome sniffled and drew back, looking at him. "I know."

She left his arms and finished putting random items in her suitcase. Facing him again, she leaned forward and left a soft kiss on his cheek. She turned, picked up her bags and left.

…

A/N: Questions? Comments? Let me know! Thanks for the read!


	3. Closure

Text Message

Chapter Three - Closure

One Year Later

THUNK!

The sharp tip of the arrow ground itself firmly into the wooden bark of the tree that was being used as a target. An annoyed huff sounded in the still of the forest as the archer notched another arrow and began to concentrate.

THUNK!

"Damn it!" The softly spoken curse seemed to echo as she again notched another arrow.

Trying to relax, she took a deep breath while reminding herself to concentrate. A slight glow appeared along the shaft and Kagome smiled in success. She let the arrow fly but her smile quickly faded as the glow that surrounded the shaft seemed to just disappear as soon as it left her grasp.

THUNK!

"What the hell!" Kagome threw her bow to the ground and placed her hands on her hips, keeping her angry gaze on the weapon as though it were the cause for her strife. She brought her hands up to her face and examined them as though something could possibly be wrong with them as well.

"Maybe we should stop for a little while, okay Kagome-chan?" Sango placed a hand on her friend's shoulder but she barely seemed to notice.

Kagome sighed and gave her friend a reassuring smile, "I'm fine Sango-chan… I just…" She paused and slowly bent down to pick up her bow. Placing it over her shoulder she absently scratched her collarbone, "I just don't understand how this could be happening."

Sango gave her friend a sympathetic look, "You have been through a lot in the last year… maybe you just need to relax?"

Kagome shook her head, "It's not the divorce," she said sharply.

Sango gave her a skeptical look.

Kagome faltered before standing tall and looking at her friend, "And it's not his new girlfriend, either!"

Sango's eyes widened, "You didn't tell me he was dating someone!"

Crap… she didn't mean to let that slip. Slouching a little bit, she and Sango began to make their way to the small cabin that once belonged to her. As she was no longer part of the Taisho household, technically, she could be charged with trespassing… technically. But no one else seemed to care so why should she? Although, nowadays, she just didn't seem to care about much.

The hospital seemed to notice the change in Kagome and had politely _suggested_ that she take a vacation. When the suggestion went unheard, the hospital threatened to reassign some of her patients and Kagome was not ready to let go of the only people she cared about. Her patients, all those children, meant the world to her. Thus, Kagome was taking a vacation. Fortunately or unfortunately, Sango couldn't stay because she had to get back to work. But at least she was staying for the weekend, much to Miroku's displeasure.

The two women lazily made their way into the nicely furnished cabin and easily slumped on the couch to share some small talk… talk that, at the moment, Kagome would rather not delve into.

"How long have you known?"

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her already messy hair, "Oh, I don't know… a few months now?"

"Months?" Sango looked taken aback, "Kagome, the divorce only went through not even a year ago!"

Kagome closed her eyes and sat back on the couch. Honestly, the girl didn't care what the hanyou did with his life. He seemed happy enough, they were on friendly terms and even got together once in a while to talk. It was as if they were back in high school and best friends again. She was happy for him because she knew ha was happy… the question was why wasn't she?

"Kagome… how are you taking this?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sango… stop trying to be my psychiatrist and just be my friend!"

Sango blushed, "Sorry…"

The two girls sat in silence for a few moments. Kagome sat up and turned to Sango. Her mind kept wandering to the past and had been doing so for quite some time now, maybe she should share.

"Sango…" She paused, almost weary to begin and her stomach twisted in knots as her tongue formed the words that kept bouncing in her head, "Do you remember the first time you…" Kagome blushed and steeled her resolve. Looking her friend in the eye, she asked, "Do you remember the first time you had an orgasm?"

Sango's eyes widened and then she blushed as she thought about her husband. Miroku had been her first… he had been her first everything to be honest. She was the traditional bride in that sense and having only been married for a few years now, did not dull her memory to what she experienced when she was fully joined with him for the first time.

Sango nodded, "It was with Miroku… on our wedding night. It was the most amazing night of my life." She blushed at the topic of their conversation but decided that they could be adults and discuss these sorts of things without giggling like schoolgirls.

Kagome nodded as she delved into her mind, searching for memories, "Can you imagine sharing that with anyone other than him?"

Sango quickly shook her head. Even thinking about another man like that made Sango feel as though she were betraying her husband.

Kagome bit her lip and ran another hand through her hair. Maybe she shouldn't talk about this, but it kept gnawing at her. She just needed to let it off her chest, "Do you remember the man from my office?"

Sango frowned but nodded as she recalled the morning her friend cried in her arms, "Yes." Sango eyed the girl who sat fidgeting just a few feet in front of her. Kagome looked to be on the verge of a mental breakdown. It was actually Sango who had suggested to the medical board to grant Kagome a leave of absence although she would never admit it to her. Kagome was starting to seriously worry her. When it was quiet for a few more moments, Sango sat up and leaned forward, "Kagome, do you regret what happened with him?"

"No." Her response was quick and sure. Kagome brought her knees beneath her chin and looked at her friend. Hesitating for only a moment, she continued, "Although, there was another time that I didn't tell you about…"  
Sango stared at her friend incredulously, "There was more than just those two times?"

"There was one other time, before I married Inuyasha."

Sango started for a moment but seemed at a loss for words so Kagome continued, "Inuyasha was my first, but…"

Kagome stared out the window of the cabin remembering the night she first shared with Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru gave me my first orgasm…" She blushed and bit her lip as the tender memory resurfaced in her mind. Revealing something that she never thought she'd ever tell anybody seemed to release some of the stress that she'd been storing up for too long, "It was in this cabin."

Sango looked stunned. This was definitely not was she expected when she decided to join Kagome on a weekend away.

Sango's brows furrowed, "But I thought the first time you two had sex was in the hotel?"

"That's true." Kagome's eyes dimmed as she looked out the window, recalling how the rain pelted hard on the window panes that night, "The first time we had sex _was_ in the hotel, but…" She paused and ran her hand through her hair as a shy smile brought a rosy glow to her face.

"Oh!" Sango blushed and her mouth clicked shut as the miko squirmed slightly under her gaze.

They both were silent for a few moments before Sango regained her nerve, her curiosity winning out over her bashfulness, "Didn't Inuyasha ever… I mean," She chided herself for her embarrassment, after all, they were both doctors and she'd heard some crazy stuff in her profession but this was a little different. She _knew_ Kagome. But she decided to go for it anyway, "The first time is always the hardest. I've heard that some don't usually get to… um, experience, um, pleasure the first time around…"

Kagome gave a small chuckle, "We didn't only have sex that first time before I was with Sesshoumaru, you know…"

Sango looked shocked, "I must be misunderstanding you… Basically, you're telling me that before Sesshoumaru came along, Inuyasha was never able to make you…" Sango blushed but continued, "You know…"

Kagome shook her head.

"What about foreplay?"

Evidently, Sango had cast her inhibitions to the wind!

Laughing, Kagome replied, "Inuyasha was never patient enough for that."  
At that, both girls laughed.

It grew quiet again after that but it wasn't long before Sango's curiosity again overcame her, "So it never felt good with Inuyasha?"

Kagome shook her head adamantly, "That's not what I mean. With Inuyasha, it always felt good, but… He always left me feeling…"

"Unsatisfied?"

"Yes!" Kagome's eyes snapped up to Sango. "I mean, of course it didn't stay that way! But I just… I learned that I had to, um… guide Inuyasha." She was sure she looked like a tomato but all of this was helping alleviate a little bit of tension.

Sango nodded in understanding, but there was something that was still off kilter, "How does Sesshoumaru play into all of this?"

Kagome sighed and again looked as though she was delving into her mind, almost as if she were reliving an old memory, "It was Sesshoumaru who _taught_ me how to do that…"  
Sango furrowed her brows in confusion, "How?"

Eyes glazed over and voice low, Kagome looked past Sango and out the window once more, "He guided me…" She closed her eyes briefly and recalled how his hands glided over her skin with an experience hand, "My most intimate moments have always been with him…"

* * *

The keys clattered to the ground and she jumped as a clash of thunder echoed through the night. Shivering and drenched she bent down to look for the keys that had fallen. She cursed under her breath at the darkness of the night as she continued to feel along the muddy earth for her keys.

And then a light came on. Looking up from her kneeling position in the muddy grass, she saw the door to the cabin open and a warm light spilled over her dank form. Teeth chattering, she knew she was a sorry sight, but didn't care as she recognized the form of her ex-boyfriend's older brother. Standing, she hurriedly made her way to the door.

She could feel the warmth coming from inside the small cabin and glared at the youkai that stood in her way. He wasn't supposed to be there. And he sure wasn't supposed to be half naked in there either!

A particularly strong gust of wind caused a violent shiver to course through the girl and her teeth chattered in response. Looking up pleadingly at the familiar youkai, he nodded slightly and stepped aside to allow her entrance.

"Why are you here?"

Kagome stood wet and cold at the front entrance, shivering in response to his question. He arched a brow at the sorry sight she made and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"We will talk when you are clean."

Kagome quickly bowed in thanks and rushed into the bathroom. The sound of running water quickly met his ears and he shook his head. It seemed it was going to be a long night.

…

She pulled the blanket around herself a little bit more tightly as she curled up on the couch directly opposite the still half dressed youkai who sat staring at her none to kindly.

"Why are you here?"

Kagome glared back at him, "I just wanted a place to come and think. I didn't know you were going to be here."

"You have stopped seeing the hanyou. You are trespassing."

Kagome stared back at him incredulously, "You can't be serious."  
He merely arched a brow in her direction.

Kagome frowned, "Inuyasha and I are still friends, you know…"

Again there was silence.

Kagome huffed in annoyance. Sesshoumaru had a way of just getting under her skin. Even now as she stared out the window, she could feel his eyes on her… waiting for an explanation.

She couldn't take it anymore!

"He just wanted to have sex all the time!" Kagome blushed as she realized what she'd just blurted out. Where the hell did that come from?

Sesshoumaru watched the girl turn several shades of red before she turned her eyes back to the window. She was such an odd creature…

"Your sex life is not my concern, miko."

Kagome clenched her teeth and muttered something beneath her breath.

"Would you care to test that theory?"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Eyes widening, she turned her bug-eyed gaze to the inuyoukai across from her. Perhaps her best bet was to just play dumb, "What?"

She watched him stand, his silver hair falling over his shoulders as he approached the girl who now curled tighter in the blanket. He bent over and her eyes widened as his lips ghosted over her ear.

"Did you not say that this Sesshoumaru would be no better in bed than your past lover?"

Kagome stammered and tried her best to keep her mortification at bay, "I didn't say that!"

Sesshoumaru stood, a pleased smirk now gracing his features at the rosy hue that colored the girl, "But you did."

Embarrassment pushed aside, Kagome stood and glared at him, "Goodnight." She turned to make her way to her room, but his words stopped her in her hasty retreat.

"I know of your predicament."

Her stomach had lodged itself in her throat and a pink tinge colored her cheeks as she slowly turned and caught her companion's gaze, "What are you talking about?"

"You're ignorance of this pleasure is quite… intriguing."

Kagome glared at him, "What, pray-tell, are you talking about?"

"An orgasm."

She stepped back in quiet shock. How could he, of all people, know? Taking a calming breath, she tried to mask her surprise at his insight. "My sex life is none of your business, and I am not ignorant of 'this pleasure' as you so call it!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

He looked at her, a mischievous look passing his features, "Is that so?" He stepped toward her.

Kagome's glare promptly withdrew at his proximity and her confidence waned.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "My ears are better than you would think… and you are not the quietest of lovers…"

Kagome pulled the blanket around her more firmly, now all too aware that she was utterly exposed beneath the damn thing as the pink on her cheeks darkened to a deep red but she remained quiet and stood her ground, holding fast to her lie.

"You are lying, miko. It does not become you."

Kagome started, "I am NOT-"

"But, your situation can be remedied if you still care to test your theory?"

Kagome stopped short with his offer. Had he really just done what she thought he had. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion and anger brewing in her mind she stepped up, "I am NOT having sex with you! Ever! I don't care how good you think you are, you arrogant, pompous-"

"I never said anything about sex…"

Kagome's mouth shut with an audible click as her eyes grew wide. Had her clothing not been drying, she would have taken them and left, even in this terrible storm. Instead she turned and made her way to her room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

She leaned back against the door, not bothering to turn on the light. Hands trembling and pride battered, she closed her eyes and fought against the heat that was rising in her body at his offer. She was upset with herself, upset that he was able to get a rise out of her. That arrogant jerk. She could almost see that cocky little smirk on his face. He didn't deserve the satisfaction of knowing that he'd aroused her. Even if his offer was fairly tempting.

She bit her lip and her fingers played with the fabric of the blanket wrapped around her. Her mind wandered and she thought about Inuyasha and she frowned. Sex with him was not bad, it just wasn't… enough. Not that he cared to notice!

Although there was still an offer… a very tempting offer. She sighed as she felt her body heating up again. Surely he wasn't serious! Was he?

She turned and placed her hand on the doorknob. What would she say?

'Yes, give me an orgasm please!'

No. That wouldn't work.

_Knock. Knock._

She jumped at the sound, "Y-Yes?"

"Your clothes are finished."

Kagome sighed in relief. Finally, an escape! She opened the door and found Sesshoumaru standing there, still half naked. Still so tempting. And she wanted. She yearned. And she couldn't help herself.

"What exactly did you mean by no sex?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. This was going to be interesting…

…

A soft moan escaped Kagome's lips. Trembling and somewhat frightened, she grasped a firm shoulder as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Her breathy whisper caught his attention and he gently pushed his fingers a little harder against her. A sharp cry came from her throat and her head fell back against the pillows on her bed. It felt wrong… almost like she was betraying Inuyasha somehow.

Sesshoumaru traced his lips over her pulse, nipping slightly. His hand gently traced the curve of her thigh before again rubbing tenderly against a particularly sensitive spot. Her whole body twitched at the unexpected contact. Drawing in a ragged breath, she blinked in the darkness.

"I will stop if you wish me to do so."

Kagome bit her lip in indecision. Kami it felt good, definitely different than what she'd experienced with Inuyasha. She could feel his hands on her waist, as he waited for her to answer. She felt him draw up slightly and she brought her gaze to meet his. He braced himself above her, one forearm moving next to her head as his other hand traced patterns on her inner thigh. Her brows furrowed as she averted her eyes to the windowpane. He waited for her answer.

She paused not really sure how or what she wanted to say. Heated and wanting, the girl trembled beneath him, frightened but nonetheless trusting.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl beneath him. Completely exposed and clearly terrified, he could easily recognize what she wanted. He brought his lips to her ear and slowly brought the hand on her thigh a little higher, "You will tell me what you want."

Kagome felt her hands grip the blanket beneath her and blushed, her inexperience clearly evident in her reactions. Blue eyes now wide with both anticipation and trepidation, she looked at him and her voice wavered at the practiced ease that reflected in his gaze, "I don't know what I want…"

She heard him laugh quietly above her before the warmth of his lips ghosted over her collarbone. Gasping in pleasure, she felt him gently slip a single digit within her. Sesshoumaru nipped at her neck before bringing his lips to her ear, the low tone of his voice only heightening her bliss, "You will." She stifled a groan, eyes fluttering shut as he began a steady rhythm making her hips reflexively thrust towards the intrusion.

And so the rain fell, pelting hard on the windowpane.

* * *

"I cried afterwards…"

Sango looked up to her friend. Kagome was still staring out the window, a stunned look etched on her face.

"Why?"

Blinking, the look disappeared as she focused her gaze on Sango, "I think… it scared me."

Sango's brows furrowed in confusion but she remained silent to allow Kagome to continue.

"I'd never shared something so…" She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she remembered the sensation, "Personal…"

She blinked and blushed as she looked back at Sango, her blue eyes bright despite the sadness that seemed to echo with the memory.

"He held me that night. He never said a word. He was very…" She paused as she looked for the right word, but even as it came off her tongue, the word didn't seem to accurately describe him, "Gentle."

* * *

Vaguely, Kagome began to recognize the soft pit-patter of raindrops falling against the cabin. The feel of the softness of the bed returned to her mind and even the coolness of the room against her heated body alerted her to the regaining of her senses. Muscles quivering, and body trembling, Kagome could now feel his tongue languidly licking her inner thigh before his lips began to trail a path back up to her neck.. Eyes still closed and hands tightly grasping at the sheets, she lay panting softly in the dark. Slowly she released the white knuckled grip on the blanket beneath her. An occasional shudder worked its way down her spine at the feel of his warm breath drifting over her collar.

She had been rendered speechless.

Unsure and quite shocked at the whole event, she felt a familiar sting behind her closed eyes. She clenched her teeth and her brows furrowed as she tried to hide her sentiment. It was not long before a warm liquid squeezed out the corner of her eye. She didn't even know why she felt like this. Rolling onto her side, she turned away from the youkai who had again braced himself above her. She didn't want him to see her like this.

The bed shifted beneath her and she felt him move away. It only made her heart ache more. She felt something soft being placed over her and she held it like a lifeline, immediately drawing it over her naked flesh.

She felt a dip in the bed under his weight again and she sat up, keeping the blanket he'd placed over her against her body. Confused, tired and teary-eyed, she looked at the youkai who was settling himself on her bed.

Softly, Sesshoumaru grasped the young woman and pulled her close to him. She tucked her head beneath his chin and softly began to weep. A quiet rumble vibrated in his chest at her unrest, and soon the soothing sound calmed her. She began to relax in his arms and it wasn't long before her breathing evened out and her heart beat slowed with the signs of slumber.

…

The sound of chirping came to Kagome's ears and she stirred. Blue eyes blinking lazily in the morning sun, she felt oddly secure even as she glanced around the foreign room.

She looked out the window, squinting in the morning sun. The storm had stopped… the storm…

Kagome stiffened on the bed as a rush of memories flooded her mind… And then he moved.

Drawing back from her she felt his arm that had been draped around her waist recede as he sat up. It was quiet for what seemed like forever. And then he spoke.

"We will not speak of what happened. Agreed?" His words were cold… empty.

Kagome sat up facing the opposite direction that he currently sat. Heart aching and mind reeling, her voice was low when she responded, "Nothing happened…"

"Indeed." He stood and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned and relieved miko sitting on the bed.

* * *

"Tell me again…"

She heard a sigh on the end of the phone line at her request. It was a conversation that they'd had on several occasions and each time the answer was the same… but this time was different. She'd never called him at two in the morning. Kagome sat outside of the cabin, her cell phone locked in a death grip. "You knew…"

His silence made her hold her breath and she gripped the receiver a little tighter, "Inuyasha, please tell me…"

"Yes."

She closed her eyes and couldn't fight the tears that fell from her eyes, "Why didn't you ever tell me?" She whispered back to him in a dejected voice.

She heard him sigh again, "I didn't want it to change things between us."

Kagome sniffled and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm so sorry…"

Inuyasha was quiet for a long time before he responded, "I couldn't be with you knowing that I… that I couldn't make you feel the way he did."

She nodded silently, even knowing that he couldn't see her through the phone line. "I understand." She whispered brokenly.

"Kagome, I'm sorry… when he told me about the cabin-"

"When did he tell you?" She interrupted softly.

He was silent for just a few moments, "Our wedding night…"

Kagome felt like she'd been slammed with a ton of bricks as realization sunk in, "That's why you didn't mark me that night…"

She could almost feel his shame over the line as a fresh bout of tears spilled from her blue eyes.

"Kagome, I tried…"  
She sniffled again, "I know, Inuyasha… I know…"

"I know we weren't together then…" His voice was pained.

Kagome shook her head at his statement, "We were always together, Inuyasha… even when we weren't dating."  
It was silent for a long time before he spoke, "There are things that we both could have done better…"  
Kagome smiled weakly against the phone even as she felt an ache form in her chest, "Do you love her?"

His silence was all she needed, but hearing the words only confirmed what she already knew. "Yes."

Bowing her head in defeat, she sniffled again and relaxed her hold on the phone.

It grew quiet as she tried her best to keep it together and softly, tenderly, she said to him, "Make sure she knows."

He paused and she could almost feel the peace that he was undoubtedly feeling at this moment. It seemed to be the closure they both needed.

"Goodnight, Kagome."

Feeling her throat constrict in her inner turmoil, she blinked to clear her vision.

"Goodbye… Inuyasha."

She set the phone next to her and closed her eyes as her body began to tremble. Months after the divorce, she finally relented and cried softly for a true love now lost.

* * *

_Several Years Ago: The Morning of the Wedding_

"Dun dun dun dun! Dun dun dun dun! Dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun, dun dun dun!"

Kagome crossed her eyes and threw her makeshift bouquet of socks at her brother, Souta.

"Knock it off! You've been humming the wedding theme all morning, by the time I have to walk down the aisle, I'll go crazy!"

Souta smirked, "Well you don't have to worry about that, I changed the music to play the opening theme of Star Wars."

"You did WHAT?"

Souta smiled cheekily, "Doesn't make the wedding bells sound so irritating anymore, does it?"

"Souta!"

Kagome hurled a bottle of hairspray at her brother as she came out her bathroom, "What are you doing in here anyway, shouldn't you be helping Mom with the preparations?" Kagome sat in front of the vanity in her room and started fixing her makeup.

Souta grimaced. He'd been helping out with everything for the last 3 days. "Mou… Kagome, I don't want to go down there! Mom's just going to yell at me: 'Souta, get the flowers! Souta, did you call the photographer? Souta, stop drinking the champagne!'"

Kagome's eyes darkened as she turned towards her little brother, "Champagne?"

Souta smiled sheepishly but Kagome's eyes only got darker. Laughing nervously, he pointed at the door, "I think Mom needs my help downstairs! See ya, sis!"

"Don't drink the champagne, you little brat!" Kagome smiled as her brother disappeared downstairs.

"Hello, Mrs. Taisho!"

"Oh!" Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha climbing in her window and she smiled. Standing up, she walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck, "Hello, future husband! What are you doing climbing into my room?"

Inuyasha gave her an affectionate kiss on the lips as his hands grasped her waist, "I just wanted to see my future bride before the wedding…" His hands strayed further down and he gave her a playful squeeze on the butt.

"Uh-Uh!" Kagome pulled away and shook her finger at him, smiling all the while, "Save it for tonight, mister!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, "But Kagome," he whined, "We're practically married already."

Kagome smiled, "But not yet! Just think of it this way," she said as she gave him kiss on the lips and traced one of his ears with her fingertips, "If you can be patient for just a little while longer, I'll make sure I make it up to you…"

Inuyasha blushed and pulled her closer to himself, "You better." Smiling, he kissed her and stepping back to the window, leapt out, leaving her to continue preparing for the wedding.

"And don't you come sneaking in here later while I'm getting ready! It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress!"

She heard him huff his consent and she smiled.

Today was going to be the best day of her life!

…

Crash!

The girls in Kagome's prep room suddenly quieted and Kagome stood in her wedding dress, alarmed at the sound of breaking glass outside her door. Angry voices and yells could be heard from outside and a murmur started amongst the ladies in her room. Hushing them, Kagome made her way to the door.

"I'll kill you, you piece of shit!" Inuyasha lunged forward, claws and teeth bared as Kagome opened the door.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped, as she watched him charge forward.

"Don't you know it's rude to attack your guests?"

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome looked up to see her future brother-in-law sidestep Inuyasha's attack.

Stepping out of the room, she ran toward Inuyasha and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Inuyasha stop! What are you doing? I invited him!"

Inuyasha shook himself out of Kagome's grasp and gave her a pained look.

Confused, she reached out to comfort him, but he stepped back and out of her reach. "Inuyasha? What happened?"

"Perhaps I should have just mailed my wedding gift." Sesshoumaru smirked at the hanyou and nodded politely at the miko, "I don't want to cause anymore outbursts, after all, this is a special occasion. I will take my leave. Congratulations."

"Wait, Sesshoumaru, you don't have to go. Inuyasha can behave himself." She gave Inuyasha a pointed look as she tried to rectify the situation.

Sesshoumaru paused just briefly to look at her, "It would be better if I left." He made to turn, but looking back once more, he looked Kagome over, "You know, they say it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress…"

Inuyasha snarled and made to attack again but Kagome stopped him. By the time she turned back around, Sesshoumaru was gone.

* * *

The phone vibrated on his desk and he stared at it in annoyance. His ward looked up from her spot on the floor in his office and dismissing the phone, she returned back to coloring her book.

Sesshoumaru easily grabbed the small device, a brow arching as he read the screen.

Incoming text.

Unlocking the device, he easily opened the message. His eyes briefly darkened as he read the message.

-Why did you tell Inuyasha about that night? -Kagome.-

…

Kagome placed the phone on the counter. Sango had left for the city a few hours before, leaving Kagome alone in the cabin to think over what had happened in the past ten years. When she put the events of the past years into place, she was left with a very intriguing outline. And it didn't make sense at first… until she included a trait that was firmly ingrained in the taiyoukai's nature. It made her blood run cold.

A familiar jingle sang in the quiet cabin and Kagome quickly grabbed her cell phone.

Incoming text.

~Where are you?~

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. Pulse racing she began to deftly run her fingers over the familiar keys of her phone.

…

Sesshoumaru slipped on his shoes and stepped outside, leaving a squawking Jaken behind to tend to his ward. He stepped into his car as his phone began to vibrate.

-You already know.-

Sesshoumaru stared at the message for a long while as his mind delved back to a stormy night with a young miko. Starting his car, he shifted gears and, before he pulled out onto the road, had already typed a response and was sending it to the miko.

…

Kagome paced in the living room, clutching her phone as she waited for a response. It was not long before it rang.

~Expect me in a few hours.~

She placed the phone on the counter and slowly sat down on the couch, a shudder working its way down her spine. There was quite a bit of time before he would arrive… Even so, Kagome couldn't help but think even that wasn't enough to prepare her for this visit.

…

THUNK!

Kagome bit her lip and notched another arrow. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out there but it couldn't be much longer until he arrived. Her nerves were shot to hell and her stomach was twisting in knots. She tried to sleep but it never came. She hadn't even eaten anything.

The sound of something snapping reached her ears and she quickly turned, arrow notched and ready. Heart beating loudly in her ears, Kagome slowly lowered her bow when she didn't see anything.

And then she realized that she might have just impaled the person she needed to see… Sighing, she placed the arrow back in its quiver. Perhaps it was too late to practice archery. Night and archery wasn't the best of mixes…

"Why did you come here?"

Kagome let out a startled gasp at the low baritone and swung her bow back to strike, but a firm grasp on her wrist kept the weapon from its intended target.

"Miko, calm yourself."

Recognizing the voice, Kagome let the bow drop softly from her clutch. Turning slightly, she found the golden gaze of her expected visitor. She stared at him for a long time, her eyes hard and pained. He hadn't changed much from when she last saw him… not that he ever did.

"Miko."

She blinked, her blue eyes shining in the light of the moon. He released her hand and watched as she steeled herself for what she was about to say.

"You told Inuyasha."

He stood there impassively, seemingly uncaring of the pain he'd caused her.

Angry, she met his gaze, "How could you tell him! And on my wedding night!" Confused she shook her head, trying to understand his intentions, "Why? Why would you tell him about that night at the cabin?"

He made no move to answer, no change in his expression. Stepping forward she felt her fortitude slip slightly and her anger quickly gave way to misery. Eyes now watering, she blinked to clear her gaze and warm liquid slid down her cheeks, "I don't care about the agreement we made that night. You're going to talk to me about this."

He arched a brow, his irritation rising under the authoritative tone she'd just used.

"Were you trying to hurt me?"

He growled slightly in annoyance loud enough for her to hear it. She stepped forward as the pink glow around her seemed to ripple and spike.

…

The sound of a forceful smack seemed to linger in the otherwise silent night.

All was still.

It seemed even the trees has stopped breathing in this moment. But one miko had no remorse for the blow she'd just dealt the arrogant youkai.

Tears now spilling over freely, she kept her distraught gaze on taiyoukai who had just allowed her to strike his person. He deserved it. She knew that he knew it and that's why he didn't prevent it. If he felt _anything_, in this moment, she could not read him.

The pink glow that once surrounded her had dulled considerably and now seemed to retreat inside of her. Dropping her hand back to her side, she turned from him and began to walk to her car, only the subtle tone of a whisper coming from her lips, "Congratulations, Sesshoumaru… You succeeded."

Broken and hurt, she made her way to her car, got inside and left.

A/N: Alrighty people, don't get mad... Ok you can get mad! I'm working on the fourth and final chapter now. I hope it won't take a year to finish. I just hate it when Inuyasha is always the bad guy. So, he has a good reason now for his behavior. So everybody, give love to our obnoxiously adorable hanyou! And you can throw things at me all you like!


End file.
